Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of gas chromatography. In particular, this invention relates to a new gas chromatograph. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a new gas chromatograph having multiple valves and detectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
The field of gas chromatography is concerned with analyzing gas samples flowing through a process pipeline. A sample is provided to a gas chromatograph, which then separates the sample into portions and uses a variety of detectors to analyze the concentration of particular components in the process stream.
Before now, a number of problems have existed with gas chromatographs. For example, fast and accurate measurements are desirable for any gas chromatograph. A gas stream flowing through the process pipeline may be composed of many different classes of components and ideally, each of these components would be analyzed. However, conventional gas chromatographs cannot respond to process changes as quickly as desired. Further, liquid contaminants in the process stream can introduce further complications to any analysis.
Another problem with previous gas chromatographs is a lack of flexibility in analysis of the gas stream. It would often be desirable to analyze different characteristics of the gas stream without switching to another gas chromatograph. However, previous gas chromatographs are restricted because of their limited number of valves and by their lack of flexibility. As such, a gas chromatograph is needed that can analyze complex process streams with greater accuracy and speed.
Other problems with gas chromatographs have also existed in the valve system contained in gas chromatographs. For example, these valves are not easy to service. Maintenance may be necessary because often the flows through a gas chromatograph are dirty, and this contamination can affect the performance of key components in the gas chromatograph. Substitution of clean components in the gas chromatograph can minimize the problem, but disassembling the gas chromatograph has in the past been a difficult and frustrating experience. Thus, a need for a new gas chromatograph exists.
As known by those of ordinary skill, the prior art also presents other problems that should be solved or minimized.
A disclosed embodiment includes a multi-valve assembly. This multi-valve assembly includes a plurality of plates and diaphragms attached together to form a plurality of valves. One of these plates is a manifold that includes a common line passage and a plurality of actuation passages, at least one of the activation passages being connected to the common line passage, there being at least as many actuation passages as there are valves. Alternately, this embodiment may be seen as a multi-valve device including at least two valves integrated into a first region that includes a first region, a gas stream property detector such as a TCD, and a first temperature sensor. A second region integrates a second heater and a second temperature sensor, with the first region""s temperature sensor and gas stream property detector lying on the same radial curve with respect to a point lying in the second region.
The invention comprises a combination of features and advantages which enable it to overcome various problems of prior devices. The various characteristics described above, as well as other features, will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, and by referring to the accompanying drawings.